Blackwood family
In Chawosauria, the Blackwoods are an African American family named after an aristocratic family who owned this family's ancestors as slaves back when Slavery existed in the United States, primarily the Southern United States. The aristocratic Blackwood family, an English American family, owned slaves with the Blackwood Plantation, which it's now the residence of the African American Blackwoods. The last English American Blackwood to own these slaves was William Blackwood (1781-1862), William Blackwood died in 1862 and the slaves were freed via testimony and Mr. Blackwood's widow handed the Blackwood Plantation over to the former slaves, and after a few years later during Reconstruction, the former slaves of the Blackwood Plantation began to marry and have children with each other, thus creating the Blackwood Family. Family History In the 1600s, enslaved Africans were brought from Africa (uncolonized) to the Americas (which was being colonized) after a failed attempt to enslave Native Americans. The Blackwood Plantation was constructed in the 1730s and Charles Blackwood (1691-1763) bought his first slaves to the plantation, the plantation was passed down from father to son from 1763 to 1852, the final slave owner of this plantation, William Blackwood, was given the plantation via will by his recently deceased father, James Blackwood, and William reigned the plantation from 1853 to his death in 1862, during the American Civil War, and because William Blackwood could not produce a child, William had no choice to write in his will that slaves be freed by his widow if she outlives him. William Blackwood's widow, Elizabeth Blackwood, offered the former slaves after freeing them the whole plantation because the plantation was never had a future in the will of William Blackwood. After the emancipated slaves worked to get the money to pay for the plantation off the hands of Mrs. Blackwood, the Blackwood Plantation became the full property of the former slaves, but the Blackwood residents were terrorized by KKK and White Supremacist terrorists during Reconstruction, and during the rise of Jim Crow Laws, the residents had estate conflicts with the now-reigning Southern Democrats. The residents began to marry each other and their descendants became known as the Blackwood Family by surname, the English American Blackwoods have extinct in the death of William Blackwood, replaced by the African American Blackwoods. The Blackwoods continued to have intense estate conflicts with the State of Georgia, its then ruling Democratic Party, and the City of Atlanta over the legitimacy of the Blackwoods' ownership of a plantation that was once owned by an extinct White American family the Blackwoods are named after. The descendants of William Blackwood's widow, the Sawyers, attempted to gain the plantation by lawsuit, and the Courts of Georgia were always hostile to African Americans. During the Presidency of Franklin D. Roosevelt, the Blackwoods experienced good economic recovery, and although they couldn't vote in the South, they were very supportive for Franklin D. Roosevelt. The Blackwoods didn't engage in politics until the Voting Rights Act of 1965 was passed by ironically a Democratic Party-controlled U.S. Federal Government despite there were some resistence from Southern Democrats against the expansion of African American civil rights. Before 1970, Timothy Max Roosevelt II married Charlotte Mildred Blackwood and had their first son, Timothy Max Roosevelt III, and the Blackwoods became associated with the Empire of Chawosauria. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Blackwood Family Category:African-American Families